Nadie
by snmh
Summary: Draco y Nesdy encerrados en la habitación del primero... qué pasará aquí??
1. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

NADIE  
  
Cap. 1  
¿Seguro que estás bien?  
Es un día normal en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Dos chicas caminan por los pasillos repasando una prueba sorpresa que le han puesto a una de ellas en Transformaciones.  
  
-Te digo que lo he suspendido. ¡Aquello no se parecía en nada a una estantería!  
  
-Siempre dices lo mismo y luego sacas unas notazas increíbles.  
  
La primera es una chica bastante alta, pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta y ojos también castaños. Cursa 5°. La segunda no tan alta como la primera, pero tampoco demasiado baja. Tiene los ojos verdes. Lleva su cabello rubio suelto y le llega por debajo de los hombros. Cursa 6°. Sus nombres son Nesdy Black y Amanda Williams. Ambas van vestidas con el uniforme de Slytherin.  
  
-¡Ésta vez es verdad! ¡Me salió fatal! -replica Nesdy.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Exagerando sobre los exámenes, como siempre?  
  
Las dos chicas se dan la vuelta y miran al recién llegado. Amanda, con desagrado. Nesdy, con alegría.   
  
-¡David! -Nesdy se acerca al Gryffindor de 6° curso y le da un beso. -¿Qué tal tus primeras clases?   
  
-Pues no tan mal como a ti... Tu amiguita tiene razón: seguro que apruebas el examen. McGonagall no es tan mala...  
  
Amanda entra en la conversación.  
  
-Eso lo dices porque eres un Gryffindor. Y, si no te importa, íbamos al Gran Comedor...  
  
-Yo también. Os acompaño. -interrumpe el chico.  
  
-...a sentarnos en la mesa de Slytherin. -continúa la chica. -Así que si no te importa, tú te vas con tus compañeros Gryffindor y nosotras nos vamos a nuestra mesa, ¿ok?  
  
-Nos vemos más tarde.   
  
David le sonríe a Nesdy y se va a sentar entre Seamus Finnigan y Hermione Granger. Nesdy y Amanda se dirigen hacia su mesa. Se sientan entre Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, ambos de 7° curso. Nesdy mira con mala cara a su mejor amiga.  
  
-Podrías ser un poco más amable, ¿no crees?  
  
-¿Amable? Nesdy, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que tu querido amiguito ¡es un Gryffindor!  
  
-¡Ya sé que es un Gryffindor! ¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
Amanda suspira, dándose por vencida.  
  
-Desde luego, qué gustos tienes... -comenta, pasando algo de comida a su plato.  
  
Nesdy se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo.  
  
-¿Que qué?  
  
-Pues eso: mira que gustarte un Gryffindor...  
  
-¿Estás loca? ¡A mí no me gusta David!  
  
-Claro que no, ¡estás loca por él!  
  
-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?  
  
Un chico rubio de ojos grises interviene en la conversación.  
  
-Amanda tiene razón, Nesdy. ¿Qué es eso de hacerse amiga de un Gryffindor?  
  
-¿Voy a tener que soportar esto todos los días? ¡Está claro que aquí no se puede comer!  
  
Nesdy se levanta y sale del Gran Comedor.  
  
Esa misma noche...  
  
Nesdy está en su habitación (n/a: las habitaciones de los Slytherin, al menos en este fic, son individuales) sentada frente a un escritorio con una pluma en la mano. Lleva puesto un fino pijama de seda. Alguien llama a la puerta. La chica mira extrañada en su reloj que son las 11 y se pregunta quién será a esas horas.  
  
-Probablemente Amanda... -se dice. Abre la puerta y se encuentra cara a cara con... -¡Malfoy!  
  
-El mismo. -Draco Malfoy entra en la habitación de la chica, sin siquiera preguntar si puede hacerlo.  
  
-Sí, claro, adelante, pasa... -comenta Nesdy con sarcasmo. -Anda, pásame esa bata de ahí. -le señala la cama que hay justo al lado del chico.  
  
-¿Para qué? Si así estás muy bien...  
  
Nesdy se acerca fastidiada, coge la bata y se la pone.  
  
-¿A qué has venido?  
  
-¿No me vas a pedir que me siente? Seguro que a tu Gryffindor y a Blaise los tratas mejor cuando vienen a tu habitación...  
  
-¡David nunca ha pisado Slytherin! Y lo de Blaise... ¡no es asunto tuyo! ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?  
  
-Hey, tranquila. No te alteres. Al menos no por ahora...  
  
-¿Me vas a decir a qué has venido o no?  
  
Draco mete la mano en su túnica y saca un sobre.  
  
-Acaba de llegarme esto... -Nesdy lo mira con cara de "¿y?". -de mi padre.  
  
La chica se deja caer en la cama.   
  
-Sabía que algún día sucedería, pero... ¿tan pronto?  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contenta? ¡Esto es todo un honor!  
  
Nesdy intenta disimular.  
  
-¡Claro que es un honor! Es sólo que... estoy tan emocionada que... no puedo creer que ya vaya a... -se aparta un mechón de cabello de la cara. -Bien, déjame leer la carta. -el chico le tiende el pergamino. Según va leyendo se va poniendo cada vez más pálida. Al terminar, dirige a Draco una fría mirada.   
  
-¿Qué? ¿Hay algún... problema? -pregunta el chico.  
  
-Has sido tú, ¿verdad?  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas...  
  
-Sabes perfectamente que te estoy hablando de David...  
  
-Y si he sido yo, ¿qué?  
  
-Malfoy, lárgate de esta habitación. Y ni se te ocurra volver a entrar.  
  
-Muy bien, pero entonces tendrás que venir tú a la mía cuando haya noticias.  
  
El chico sale de la habitación. Nesdy se tira encima de la cama y deja que las lágrimas fluyan por su rostro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor Nesdy está sentada enfrente de Amanda.   
  
-¿Seguro que estás bien?  
  
-Amanda, es la cuarta vez que me lo preguntas. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. He pasado una mala noche, eso es todo.  
  
-¿Segura?  
  
-Que sí...  
  
En ese momento, un rubio entra acompañado por dos gorilas. Atraviesa el Comedor hasta la mesa de Slytherin y al llegar allí se sienta al lado de Nesdy.   
  
-Buenos días, Nesdy, Amanda.  
  
-Buenos días, Draco. -responde alegremente Amanda.  
  
-Buenos días, Malfoy. -responde Nesdy, con una falsa sonrisa. -Espero que hayas dormido bien.  
  
Las lechuzas entran con el correo en el Gran Comedor. Una deja caer una carta frente a Draco. La abre con toda tranquilidad, mientras que Nesdy empieza a ponerse nerviosa. El chico la mira de reojo varias veces. Se acerca a ella y le susurra algo al oído:  
  
-Esta noche hablamos. En mi habitación.  
  
Esa tarde Nesdy está en la biblioteca esperando a una Ravenclaw amiga suya.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Empezamos ese trabajo de Aritmancia? -pregunta cuando llega junto a ella.  
  
Nesdy levanta la cabeza y sonríe.  
  
-¡Ah, hola Rachel! Venga, empezamos.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya van por la mitad del trabajo, lo dejan un poco de lado para ponerse a hablar...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de Navidad, Nesdy?  
  
Efectivamente, este año, por Navidad se va a celebrar un baile. Realmente se celebrará dos días antes de las vacaciones, para que los alumnos que no pasan las Navidades en Hogwarts también puedan asistir.  
  
-Pues no. Estaba esperando que Blaise me lo pidiera, pero parece que pasa de mí.  
  
-Venga, anímate. Aún está a tiempo de pedírtelo.  
  
-Supongo que sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Con quién vas?  
  
-¡No te lo vas a creer!   
  
-¿No me digas que Potter...?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-¡Qué bien! Y dime... ¿qué vas a llevar?  
  
La charla sigue y sigue y sigue... hasta que llega Pince y las obliga a callarse.  
  
Más tarde Amanda y Nesdy están dando un paseo después del entrenamiento de Quidditch de la primera.   
  
-¿Qué te traías esta mañana con Draco en el Gran Comedor?   
  
-¿Yo? -Nesdy se pone nerviosa. -No... nada... simplemente...  
  
-Si no hace falta que me lo digas, está más claro que el agua.  
  
-¿Ah... sí? -Nesdy se pone pálida.  
  
-Claro. Estás intentando poner a Blaise celoso para ver si vuelve contigo.  
  
Nesdy se relaja.  
  
-Claro. Eso es. Desde luego, no se te escapa una.  
  
Alguien se acerca de frente a las chicas. Amanda suelta un bufido y a Nesdy empiezan a sudarle las manos.  
  
-Em... hola, David. ¿Qué tal tu día?  
  
-Pues bastante aburrido. Casi no te he visto.  
  
-Sí... bueno... he estado ocupada.  
  
-Pero nosotras ya volvíamos al castillo. -interviene (n/a: como no...) Amanda.  
  
-Bien. Yo también iba hacia allá.  
  
-¿Lo haces a propósito?  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-¡Sacarme de quicio!  
  
Empieza una pelea entre David y Amanda. Algo a lo que Nesdy ya está más que acostumbrada. Así que comienza a caminar hacia el castillo, dejando a sus dos mejores amigos discutiendo. Suspira. Cuando se dan cuenta de que Nesdy se ha ido, ambos van corriendo hacia ella.  
  
-¡Hey, Nes! ¿Dónde vas?  
  
-Me duele la cabeza. Creo que debo ir a acostarme ya...  
  
-Bien. ¡Nos vemos mañana!   
  
David le da un beso y se va hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Le has mentido al chico!  
  
-Pues sí. Pero no ha sido porque ya no me caiga bien ni nada de eso. Es que... -Nesdy para de caminar y mira fijamente a su mejor amiga. -¿Por qué no vienes a mi habitación? Necesito contárselo a alguien.  
  
-Ok.  
  
Más tarde, en la habitación de Nesdy...  
  
-Así que por eso te pasaste el desayuno cuchicheando con Draco.  
  
-Exactamente.  
  
-Oye, Nesdy, lo siento mucho. Sé que aprecias mucho a tu Gryffindor, pero todos hemos tenido que pasar por esto.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Oye... una pregunta... ¿quién fue el que te ayudó a ti?  
  
-Flint.  
  
-¿Marcus Flint? -Amanda asiente. -¿Y... como fue?  
  
-Horrible. -al ver la cara de Nesdy, añade. -Pero no te preocupes, Draco no es Flint.  
  
-No veo la diferencia... Malfoy es tan... frío... tan Slytherin que... creo que no me lo va a poner nada fácil.  
  
-Ya verás que no es para tanto.  
  
Nesdy mira su reloj y suspira.   
  
-Dentro de 20 minutos tengo que estar en la habitación de Malfoy.  
  
-Procura que Blaise te vea entrar allí...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Está muy celoso! Se pasó el día preguntándome qué hay entre Draco y tú...  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-Bueno... me da igual... no pienso perdonarle lo que me hizo...  
  
-Oh, vamos... Si estás loca por él...  
  
-¡No es cierto! Sólo me gusta... un poco... bastante... Es que es tan guapo y tan simpático y tiene una sonrisa y...  
  
Las dos chicas se ríen y los 20 minutos se les pasan volando. Nesdy sale hacia la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Cuando llega allí, llama a la puerta.  
  
-Pasa. -se oye desde dentro.  
  
-La chica abre la puerta y entra en la habitación. Dentro se encuentra con Draco y alguien más...  
  
-¿Bla... Zabini? -lo mira con odio y se dirige a Draco. -Malfoy, ¿qué hace él aquí? Creía que íbamos a estar los dos SOLOS.  
  
-Tranquila, Nesdy, cariño. -dice Blaise, en tono sarcástico, pasando por la chica hacia la puerta. -Yo ya me iba.  
  
El chico cierra la puerta y Draco se acerca a Nesdy.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo ese interés en que nos quedemos solos? Te había citado para darte las instrucciones, pero... -se acerca más a ella, la agarra por la cintura y le susurra al oído. -si tú quieres, podemos hacer otras cosas.  
  
Ella se separa.  
  
-Malfoy, ¿me das las instrucciones o qué?  
  
-Bien. Ahí van: pasarás las Navidades en mi casa. La misión tendrá que ser cumplida dos semanas después del regreso de vacaciones. Y por último: irás al baile conmigo.  
  
-¿Eso último también son instrucciones? -pregunta Nesdy.  
  
-Bueno... ¿cuáles son tus otras opciones? ¿Irás con tu amiguito el Gryffindor... -aquí Draco se permite una risa sarcástica. -o quizás con Blaise "el chico que te puso los cuernos" Zabini?  
  
-Eso... ha sido un golpe bajo, Malfoy. Si no te importa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.  
  
Nesdy se acerca a la puerta, pero Draco apoya una mano en ella (en la puerta, se entiende), impidiendo que se abra y se acerca más a la chica.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas?  
  
-Mira... si estás en plan salido, mejor vete a darte una ducha de agua fría.  
  
-Vaya... menudo genio tiene la fierecilla.  
  
Draco se aparta de la puerta, así que Nesdy intenta abrirla, pero parece que está atascada. Vuelve a intentarlo, pero sigue sin conseguirlo. Se da la vuelta lentamente y mira a Draco algo asustada, pero intentando disimularlo.  
  
-Malfoy, abre esa puerta ahora mismo.  
  
-¿Qué? -Draco se acerca a la puerta y lo intenta también, con los mismos resultados que la chica. Mira su reloj. -Son las doce. -comunica.  
  
-¿Qué? -Nesdy lo comprueba en su reloj.  
  
-Snape ya ha cerrado las puertas de las habitaciones.  
  
Nesdy mira a Draco, esta vez sin poder disimular su terror.  
  
-¿Estás diciendo que tendré que pasar la noche... aquí... contigo?  
++++++++  
  
Hola! Hacía ya tiempo que no se veía nada mío por aquí...   
  
Este capítulo va dedicado a Rachel por ser tan buena amiga y a Sara porque si no fuera por ella el fic no creo que siguiera adelante.  
  
Please, tanto si te ha gustado como si no, deja un review.  
  
Y si alguien está leyendo mi otro fic, "Atardecer", siento no haber subido todavía el siguiente capítulo, pero es que no he tenido demasiado tiempo y he tenido problemas con el ordenador. Supongo que pronto lo subiré.  
  
Saludos,  
  
snmh 


	2. ¡¿Que tú y Draco qué!

Nadie  
  
Cáp. 2 -- ¡¿Que tú y Draco qué?!  
  
-¿Estás diciendo que tendré que pasar la noche... aquí... contigo? -El chico asiente silenciosamente.  
  
-Entonces... ¿qué hacemos?  
  
-¿Qué te apetece hacer? -pregunta Draco, arrastrando las palabras como sólo él sabe hacerlo.  
  
-Me refiero a qué hacemos con la cama.  
  
-¿Con la cama? Bueno... se me ocurren un par de cosas que...  
  
-¡Deja de bromear con "eso", Malfoy! -lo interrumpe la chica. -Estoy hablando de quién va a dormir en la cama. Somos dos, hay una sola cama...  
  
-La cama es lo suficientemente grande, ¿no crees?  
  
-¿Estás insinuando que durmamos juntos?  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Malfoy... -empieza Nesdy en tono de reproche.  
  
-Estoy hablando en serio, Black. -la chica abre la boca pero él no la deja pronunciar palabra. -Y hablo de DORMIR. Sólo dormir. Nada más.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Si a ti no te importa, podemos hacerlo.  
  
-¿Y qué me voy a poner? No pretenderás que duerma vestida.  
  
Draco se da la vuelta y busca algo en un armario. Saca una camiseta y se la enseña a la chica.  
  
-¿Te sirve?  
  
-Bueno... -Nesdy observa la prenda. -Date la vuelta. -Le dice, mientras coge la camiseta. El chico obedece, mientras ella empieza a desnudarse. Cuando termina de ponerse la camiseta de Draco, comprueba que le queda por encima de las rodillas. -¿Dónde pongo la ropa? -le pregunta al chico.  
  
-Eh... por ahí... encima de una silla que debe haber detrás de ti.  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Ya puedes darte la vuelta.  
  
Nesdy va a colocar la ropa encima de la silla, mientras el chico la observa. Draco saca un pijama del armario y se quita la camisa. Nesdy se da la vuelta.  
  
-Podías avisar que ibas a cambiarte, ¿no crees?  
  
-Como si fueras la primera tía que me ve en pelotas.  
  
-¿Ése es el vocabulario de un Malfoy? -se burla Nesdy.  
  
Se hace un silencio entre los dos chicos.  
  
-Ya puedes mirar.  
  
La chica vuelve a darse la vuelta. Observa al chico que lleva puesto un elegante pijama verde con una "M" cosida en el bolsillo de la camisa.  
  
-¿Tienes que ir "así" hasta para dormir? -se burla Nesdy.  
  
Draco no contesta. En vez de eso, se acerca a la cama y aparta las sábanas para meterse dentro. Nesdy hace lo mismo por el otro lado. Ambos chicos se tumban, quedando ella dándole la espalda. Él la observa detenidamente.  
  
-La verdad es que no estás nada mal para tener sólo 15 años...  
  
-Si eso es un... "piropo".-pronuncia esta palabra con desagrado. -puedes guardártelo.  
  
-¿En serio eres hija de Brian Black? Tu padre es mucho más agradable que tú.  
  
Nesdy se da la vuelta y se quedan uno frente al otro.  
  
-¿Conoces a mi padre?  
  
-Claro. De las reuniones y...  
  
-Ah, cierto. Pregunta estúpida. -Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. -Así que eres el nuevo descubrimiento de mi padre...  
  
-¿De qué hablas? -pregunta el chico, confundido.  
  
-Bueno... ¿a qué viene sino ese interés por venir conmigo al baile? Además, creía que Adams sería mi... "tutor".  
  
-Pues sí, tienes razón. Tu padre está interesado en mí.  
  
-Lo sabía. Reúnes todas las cualidades: rico, con un apellido importante, mortífago y la más importante...  
  
-¿Cuál es la más importante?   
  
-Que no te aguanto.  
  
-Me alegro. El sentimiento es mutuo.  
  
Nesdy vuelve a darse la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al chico.  
  
-Buenas noches, Malfoy.  
  
-Buenas noches, Black.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Nesdy se despierta, al principio mira a su alrededor extrañada, pero al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior busca a Draco con la mirada. La puerta del baño se abre y por ella sale el chico vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Draco se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué tal has dormido?  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Me alegro.  
  
Draco se acerca más a ella, hasta tener su cara pegada a la de la chica. Un ligero rubor sube a las mejillas de ella.  
  
-Malfoy, ¿qué...?  
  
Pero la chica no puede continuar. Draco acaba de unir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre y Blaise Zabini entra por ella. Al ver la escenita se queda petrificado. Draco se separa de Nesdy y observa al recién llegado.  
  
-Buenos días, Blaise.  
  
-Draco, podrías haber avisado que te ibas a traer una chica. No habría venido por aquí...  
  
-No te preocupes, Zabini. Me visto y ya me voy. -interviene Nesdy.  
  
-Te espero en la Sala Común, Draco.  
  
Blaise Zabini sale por la puerta.  
  
-¡¿Se puede saber por qué lo has hecho?!  
  
-Tú quieres ponerlo celoso, ¿no? Acabo de ayudarte.  
  
-¿Y qué sacas tú de esto?  
  
-¿Por qué crees que quiero algo a cambio?  
  
-Porque también soy una Slytherin.  
  
-Ah, cierto. Con esa afición tuya de andar con Gryffindors, se me había olvidado.  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-Está bien: si tú llevas una relación estable con Blaise supongo que a tu padre no le importará que sea él en lugar de ser yo.  
  
-Me voy a la ducha.  
  
-Muy bien. Ya me dirás qué te parece mi oferta...  
  
-¿Qué oferta?  
  
-Fingir que estamos juntos para poner celoso a Blaise y que volváis y a cambio tu padre me dejará en pez. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Que estás mal, Malfoy.  
  
Nesdy entra en el baño y cierra la puerta.  
  
---------  
  
Un rato después, en la Sala Común de Slytherin...  
  
-Blaise, la verdad, no sé cómo pudiste dejar ir a semejante chica. -comenta Draco, despreocupadamente. -Al menos, podrías haber mencionado que era tan... buena.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta Blaise, fastidiado.  
  
-A lo bien que juega al ajedrez... -Draco se ríe sarcásticamente. -¿A qué va a ser?  
  
En esos momentos, todos se quedan mirando a una chica que baja por las escaleras que van a dar a los dormitorios masculinos. Nada inusual. Lo increíble es que es Nesdy Black la que lo hace. Ella no es una cualquiera...  
  
Se acerca a Draco y le da un morreo, para después susurrarle, lo suficientemente alto para que Blaise la oiga:  
  
-Esta noche en mi habitación.  
  
Después abandona la Sala Común. Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Draco.  
  
-Esto será divertido. -comenta. Observa la cara de Blaise y añade: -No te importará que me esté tirando a tu ex, ¿no?  
  
-Por supuesto que no.  
  
Su cara refleja lo contrario.   
Camino al Gran Comedor...  
  
-¡Nes, espera!  
  
-¡David, hola! ¿Qué tal?  
  
-Muy bien, ¿y tú?  
  
-Más o menos.  
  
-¿Y eso?  
  
-Ya te contaré...  
  
-He estado pensando en lo que podemos hacer estas Navidades y...  
  
-David... este año... bueno... ha surgido un imprevisto y... no pasaré las Navidades en Hogwarts.  
  
-Ah, vaya. -el chico parece decepcionado. -En ese caso, creo que también yo volveré a casa... Pero... ¿asistirás al baile?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Ah, bien. Vamos juntos, como siempre, ¿no?  
  
-Eso... eh... bueno...  
  
-Te han invitado.  
  
-Sí. Yo... Lo siento.  
  
-No te preocupes. Vamos siempre juntos. Es mi último año aquí. Un cambio no está nada mal.   
  
-Además... he oído rumores de que Granger y Weasley están enfadados. -comenta con una mirada pícara. -¿Por qué no vas con ella?  
  
-¿Y tú con quién vas?  
  
-No re preocupes. El repentino cambio de tema no se ha notado nada. -le dice con una sonrisa. -Pero responderé a tu pregunta: voy con Draco.  
  
-¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? -Ella asiente. -¿El Draco Malfoy al que no aguantas? ¿Ése al que te pasas el día criticando? ¿Ese Draco Malfoy?  
  
-Sí. Va conmigo. -Detrás de ellos se encuentra el chico del que están hablando, que se acerca a Nesdy y la sujeta por la cintura. -¿Algún problema?  
  
David le dirige una mirada gélida y se aleja.  
  
-Luego nos vemos, Nes.  
  
Una vez él desaparece por un pasillo, Nesdy se suelta de Draco.  
  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Se supone que sólo debemos fing...  
  
La chica no puede continuar, porque Draco la arrincona contra una pared y comienza a besarla. Al principio se resiste, pero él no cede y al final es ella la que lo hace.  
  
-¡Buscaos una habitación!  
  
Los chicos se apartan repentinamente y observan al recién llegado. Nesdy esboza una sonrisa.  
  
-Tranquilo, Blaise. Sólo estábamos empezando a despedirnos. Una vez que acabemos de desayunar, no volveremos a vernos hasta la noche. -Nesdy mira pícaramente a Draco. -Aunque claro, la espera valdrá la pena.  
  
Blaise se va malhumorado de allí. Draco observa a Nesdy con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Realmente valdrá la pena?  
  
-No alucines, Malfoy. -sonríe ella. -¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?  
  
Draco hace un gesto con el brazo.  
  
-Las damas primero.  
  
Ella se ríe y pasa delante. El Slytherin aprovecha para observarla. De pronto, ella se da la vuelta para hacerle una pregunta.  
  
-¿Tenemos que juntarnos esta noche otra vez?  
  
-No a menos que lleguen más instrucciones.  
  
-Bien. Llevo dos noches sin dormir por tu culpa. Estoy deseando que llegue la noche para poder acostarme.  
  
-¡No es mi culpa! -se defiende el rubio.  
  
-Bueno... hay que echarle la culpa a alguien y tú eres el que me pilla más cerca...  
  
-Y eso de que llevas dos noches sin dormir... Anoche bien que dormiste.  
  
-Me quedé dormida a las 4 de la mañana, cuando tú ya llevabas horas roncando.  
  
-Eso no es cierto. Yo no ronco.  
  
-Como se nota que no puedes oírte...  
  
-¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Yo no ronco!  
  
De pronto oyen unas risas a sus espaldas. Se dan la vuelta y se encuentran con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley carcajeándose.  
  
-No me digas que el gran Draco Malfoy... ¡ronca!  
  
Ante el comentario del pelirrojo, su amigo empieza a reírse todavía más fuerte.  
  
-Oh, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -empieza Draco, acercándose al pecoso. -Pobretón Weasley.  
  
-Oh, vamos, Draco, déjalo. No vale la pena. -Draco la ignora. -Muy bien. Tú mismo. Yo me largo. Os dejo con vuestras peleas de niños pequeños.  
Amanda Williams está sentada en el Gran Comedor desayunando. En ese momento, ve entrar por la puerta a su amiga, con paso rápido y cara de mal humor.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Una mala noche? -pregunta cuando se sienta a su lado. -Aunque... a juzgar por lo que dicen... no fue tan mala.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿"Lo que dicen"?  
  
-Toda la Sala Común te vio bajando de la habitación de los chicos. -señala a Blaise disimuladamente con la cabeza. -¿Reconciliación?   
  
Nesdy niega con la cabeza.  
  
-Estuve en la habitación de Malfoy.  
  
Amanda escupe el zumo de calabaza que estaba tomando. Afortunadamente, el Gran Comedor está prácticamente vacío, así que no hay nadie delante de ella para recibir el duchazo.   
  
-¡¿Que tú y Draco qué?!  
  
Las pocas personas que hay allí se la quedan mirando.  
  
-¿Quieres bajar la voz? ¡Malfoy yo no hicimos nada! Nos quedamos encerrados en su habitación. Eso es todo.   
  
-Entonces... ¿desmiento el rumor?  
  
-Ni de broma. Blaise se lo ha tragado.  
  
-¿No eras tú la que decía que Blaise ya no te importaba?  
  
-Bueno... es que es tan cariñoso y dulce y...  
  
-¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico? Yo me refiero a Blaise Zabini. Slytherin. 7º curso. ¿Blaise cariñoso y dulce?  
  
-Puede que no frente a los demás, pero cuando estábamos a solas Blaise se transformaba en otra persona.  
  
-Oh, vamos. Lo que él quería era acostarse contigo, pero como tú pasabas de eso, se fue con Melissa Parker. Lo que sí, es un cabrón.  
  
-Puede ser. Pero aún así es maravilloso.  
  
-¿Has oído algo de lo que he dicho?  
  
-Sí, pero... es que Blaise... -suspira.  
  
-Lo tuyo no es normal: estás colgada de un tío que te puso los cuernos y de un Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que David y yo somos sólo amigos?  
  
-Ya te gustaría a ti algo más...  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Black, tenías que publicarlo?  
  
Las chicas se quedan mirando al rubio, que acaba de llegar y se sienta al lado de Nesdy.  
  
-Yo sólo bajé las escaleras de tu habitación, la gente se inventó el resto. Y no te preocupes, Malfoy. No me interesa que la gente crea que tú y yo... -hace un gesto como si tuviera una arcada. -¡Qué asco! ¡Y encima contigo! Se me están quitando las ganas de desayunar.  
  
-No dijiste lo mismo anoche cuando te metiste en mi cama.  
  
-¿Cómo haces para que todo lo que dices suene tan horrible? No lo creas, Amanda. No me metí en su cama.  
  
-¿Ah, no? -Draco levanta una ceja.  
  
-Bueno... sí... ¡pero no es lo que crees, Amanda! ¡Malfoy, eres imposible!   
  
Nesdy se levanta y se va sin apenas probar bocado una vez más.  
Nesdy va caminando por un pasillo hacia su Sala Común a recoger sus cosas para ir a la primera clase del día, cuando alguien la agarra y la mete en una habitación. Al principio quiere gritar, pero entonces observa quién es y pone cara de fastidio, a pesar de disfrutar de la compañía.  
  
-Blaise, ¿qué quieres?  
+++++++++++  
  
Bien. Aquí está el 2º cap. Espero que os guste ^^  
  
Contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Igni: Muchas gracias. Aquí tienes la continuación. A ver si también te gusta ^^  
  
Gabriela: Hola!! A mí también me encanta Draco. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos. La carta... creo que aún falta un poco para saber qué ponía ahí... y entre Nesdy y Draco... bueno, como puedes ver, Nesdy no lo aguanta, pero intenta llevarse mejor con él por... una razón ^^... Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te guste este chap. ^^  
  
Sara_Wood_rocker: Hey!!!! Sara!!! Asias por el review, guapa!!! Lo de "se inspira en el aire" la rompe!! Cada vez que lo leo me parto!! (Aunque no sea precisamente en el aire...) Hoy vino el hermano de tu querido al estudio!! Qué risas!!! Qué pena que no vinieras!! No pudimos ensayar, como no teníamos el CD.. estuvimos haciendo el tonto allí todo el rato. 


End file.
